


100 Times More Wonderous

by issanagay



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Oneshot, jeongmi, twice, twiceoneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 00:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16169591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/issanagay/pseuds/issanagay
Summary: Mina catches Jeongyeon staring at her in Jeong's small kitchen the morning after, and she just has to ask, "Why are you looking at me like that?"Short fluff





	100 Times More Wonderous

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I never write fiction EVER. And this is literally just a daydream of mine turned into a JeongMi fluff. I hope you like it.

“Why are you looking at me like that?”, Mina asks shly, peaking over her shoulder and disrupting her kind-of-maybe girlfriend(?)'s reverie. 

 

Jeongyeon had been staring at her with this look Mina had no idea what to make of for the past 10 minutes as she was making them breakfast in Jeongyeon’s charmingly small kitchen, dressed in Jeongyeon’s equally-as-charming, oversized t-shirt.

 

A small smile begins to play at the corner of Jeongyeon's mouth- caught in the act, as she watches Mina walking over to her; Mina's elbows coming to rest gently on the counter as they come face to face.

 

Jeongyeon chuckles behind a now, fully-formed, teasing smile. “You really want to know?”, she asks, stalling for time as she contemplates just how much of her heart she wants to bear to the woman across from her; the woman who’s captured Jeongyeon so utterly and completely in such a short amount of time.

 

Eyes sparkling with curiosity, Mina nods.

She glances down as she feels Jeongyeon take Mina's hands in her own, tangling their fingers playfully. 

 

Jeongyeon lets out a sigh, resigned to admit what is to probably be the cheesiest thing ever spoken in the history of “the-morning-after” breakfasts.

“You know those nights where you’re outside, and everything is dark, and it’s the perfect amount of chilly, and everything is quiet?” She speaks down to their entwined hands, caressing Mina’s palm gently with her long, slender fingers. 

 

Mina loves how it feels. It's warm and tingly and perfect, and sends the good kind of goosebumps down her arms.

 

Turning her focus back to Jeongyeon, Mina's goosebumps find company as her heart decides to skip at the sight of the soft smile on Jeongyeon's face as she continues,”And you look up at the stars and the brightness of the moon, and you’re surrounded by nature, or this perfect view of a skyline, and you’re just so happy to be witness to such beauty?” Jeongyeon looks up. Mina’s sure her heart is going to bang out of her chest, but she remains still, completely focused on the look in Jeongyeon’s eyes as she speaks again. “—That you’re so happy to be alive just for the sole reason of existing in a moment so beautiful and perfect?”

 

Jeongyeon smiles at Mina, allowing the excitement to well-up inside her, feeling the tension of the moment build up in the sliver of space between her and Mina’s faces.

 

Mina looks at her, lips parted into a slightly crooked smile, tongue sticking out the side with an expression halfway between excited anticipation and shy nervousness. 

 

Jeongyeon slowly removes one of her hands, bringing her palm up to cup Mina’s face, then gently caresses Mina's cheek with her fingers. 

“That’s how I feel when I look at you—Except,” Jeongyeon pauses briefly, caught up in Mina’s eyes and the sheer overwhelming adoration she feels for the woman in front of her, ”Except, it’s 100 times more wondrous, because you’re mine,” Jeongyeon finishes softly, ”and I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on AFF at is-sana-gay  
> I'm on twitter @twicesboifriend, let me know what you think/scream at me about gay things and Twice  
> I'm contemplating writing a part 2, since y'all have been asking for one, but it was really meant to only be a oneshot, so don't get your hopes up. I am working on my first full length fic, though, so hopefully that will feed your JeongMi hearts soon!


End file.
